


After A Long Day

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Foot Fetish, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Rodney likes a good foot rub like nothing else.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 day 3. Foot fetish.

There were few ways in which Rodney McKay, undeniable genius and future Noble laureate, could be rendered speechless, and giving him a really good foot rub, especially after a very long, tiresome day, was one of them.

Thankfully, just one person in the world knew of this, and of course it was John Sheppard, who only used it for his nefarious means on occasion.

But then he had privileges, being Rodney's boyfriend.

And there really wasn't a better way to end a tiring day - once John had made him shower and rubbed his feet until all of his body felt like jelly stretched in a man-shape over their bed - than John licking a long, meticulous swipe along the arch of one of Rodney's feet, thus igniting his low-grade, John-induced arousal, into a blaze.

Rodney may have known that he liked foot rubs before, but no one had ever witnessed him getting all hot and bothered as John licked the soles of his feet like they were something else entirely.

Something that had grown hard and straining, sorely neglected, but which John's sure hand brought to climax in due course… earth-shattering, as his hand  _ did  _ know Rodney's dick best.

Nobody really  _ had _ ever known how to touch Rodney's feet quite like John and never would learn how , because Rodney would never let go of John.


End file.
